<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conjoined Tension by Strawberry_Requiem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816482">Conjoined Tension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem'>Strawberry_Requiem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Married Sex, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She witnessed how his chest faltered with a choked breath, the color that rose to his cheeks and how he tried to conceal it with the width of his outstretched palm. Sylvain was grinning, she caught through her periphery. He was grinning and he was doing nothing to interject and alleviate the room of their conjoined tension. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>For Kinktober. Just some Dimileth using political talks as foreplay and making everyone else uncomfortable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conjoined Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thick as cream, the tension in the room filled the air. Byleth could almost smell it, assailing her nostrils with its aroma. She tensed in her chair, eyes scanning over the map scrawled out on the table and other papers and documents that littered the surface. Seteth was to her left, just as focused as she, but seemingly unaware of the palpable force that accumulated in the air. Across from them, Dimitri, dressed finely in his regalia, with Sylvain and Felix to his left, and another adviser whose name she always lost to his right. His good eye was narrowed over the map, tense, and unaware of her gaze on him. His jaw tightened; she found herself lingering over it longer than needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Kingdom simply cannot send more soldiers to Garreg Mach at this time." He said, strain in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had been at it for the better part of an hour, she wagered, discussing how to allocate funds, forces, where new cathedrals could be built, and other such topics that only droned on longer than Byleth thought necessary. Seteth had done most of the negotiations the first half, preferring to be the one to pose the requests due to his lack of personal interest in the subject. He had told her as much before they stepped in the chamber, pleading with her to let him do the speaking, for the love of the goddess. He didn't want a repeat of the last time they came to Fhirdiad for political talks. That wasn't said, but she could see it behind his eyes. In the way he pursed his lips and continued to stare over at her even then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How are we supposed to defend the students and clergy from the recent onslaught of bandit and demonic beast attacks?" Defying Seteth's wishes, she spoke, tone meeting Dimitri's the best she could. His breath hitched and his fingers flexed on the wood tabletop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Kingdom can afford to send gold to recruit and train more knights, but we're still pulling out soldiers from Sreng, and we still have resistance from those who do not support the crown." His request was reasonable, at least in phrasing, but his tone had elevated. As cold as the capital was, she saw a fire raging behind his cool blue stare. It ignited something in her core. Something wanting and desperate and causing her to slip to the edge of her seat to match his offensive posture. He was leaning over the table, forearms propping him up while his knee struck hers underneath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Money is going to do me no good if all my students are dead." She hissed. They were nearly nose to nose, mere inches kept them separated. The air between them went from heavy to electric. It felt as though the temperature had risen several degrees, but perhaps it was the close proximity between them that fooled her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri swiped his tongue along his bottom lip. So, he felt the way the tension built too. She smiled to herself and maneuvered a knee between his, using it to stroke his soft inner thigh. She witnessed how his chest faltered with a choked breath, the color that rose to his cheeks and how he tried to conceal it with the width of his outstretched palm. Sylvain was grinning, she caught through her periphery. He was grinning and he was doing nothing to interject and alleviate the room of their conjoined tension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's either money or the deaths of Faerghus citizens. Take your pick." He bit off his words so intentionally that it bordered on erotic. She wanted to feel his tongue roll on her skin the way it did on those syllables. And by the way he was staring her down, he was thinking of exactly the same thing. To complement it, his own knee found its space snugly between hers. However, unlike hers, he pressed it with determination into her crotch and grinned when he knew she had to be suppressing a shudder of enjoyment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seteth looked to her and cleared his throat. No doubt he was wise to what was happening over their raised voices, and loaded words, and underneath the table and chose to address it in a more tactful manner. Byleth knew she should have been embarrassed. She should have shrunk in her chair and shut her legs without Dimitri's between them and focused on political talks. She should have, but she didn't. Byleth swiped her tongue on her bottom lip, mimicking how Dimitri had done it earlier. She saw the flicker of a grin pulling the corners of his mouth. She could see the tips of his teeth and tensed at the anticipation of feeling them sink into her. When she rocked her hips against his ever-present knee, his smirk widened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Four Saints, can we call the meeting for a few hours already?" Felix hadn't raised his voice, but his anger was unmistakable nonetheless. His steeled gaze flitted between her and Dimitri, a look of disgust settling hard within the lines of his mouth while he awaited his answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A break would be beneficial to us all." The words couldn't leave Seteth's mouth fast enough, it seemed. He had risen to his feet swiftly, followed quickly by Sylvain and Felix. Sylvain stretched and yawned, and as he did, Dimitri had risen as well, though his diligent eye was focused on Byleth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll see you in a little bit." Said Sylvain as he ushered the other men out. He cast Byleth a playful wink while he shut the door behind himself, leaving her alone with Dimitri. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri rounded the table wordlessly. His hands found her shoulders, which he kneaded affectionately. She tilted her head back, making it possible to watch him. He smiled at her, which resulted in her stomach leaping into her throat. Their lips found one another when he leaned over her. The electricity that had consumed them both only shortly before drove them to the edge, to a desperate hunger that felt impossible to know, and yet an unquestionable fact. Dimitri buried his satisfied moans into her mouth in an effort to make his desire that much more clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I dislike having political meetings the moment you arrive in Fhirdiad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth stood at his words and pushed hers and Seteth's chairs aside. They would only get in the way. Before she had a chance to do anything else, Dimitri was already on her again. His body crashed into hers, leaving her pinned to him and the table. He was already hard; his cock was pressed firmly into her stomach. She licked her lips in anticipation and leaned in for another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't make me wait, my love."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands hooked under her arms and lifted her up and onto the table. Without hesitation, Byleth popped the buttons of her shorts and slid them off. She began working on tugging down her tights and underwear around her boots. The only thing she could hear besides Dimitri's ragged breathing was the rustling of his clothes while he worked on the laces of his trousers. He was so beautiful to her like that, face knit in frustration because his fingers became tangled in the leather cording. And she loved that she was the only person who got to see him like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an amount of ease in the way Dimitri held her ankles in the air so he could slide between her legs. Practiced, was the word that came to mind while she watched him and anticipated. But, they had derailed enough political meetings with their need for one another that it must have been second nature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of his fingers slid along her teasingly. She was already so wet, and he had hardly even touched her. "You always get so excited from heated debates, Beloved." He was right. When she saw him like that, heated and passionate, she became undone so easily. All it took was the barest form of affection from him at that point to cause her to melt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Likewise, she knew it was much the same for him. Which was why she wasn't surprised when he pushed his trousers down a little further on his thighs and angled the tip of his cock </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was inside her within a moment. Byleth gripped the edge of the table with the motion. He was smiling down on her, hair curtained around them while his hands pressed themselves into the table on either side of her hips. Her mouth fell open and a moan rolled out. It was good to be with him again after many months alone in Garreg Mach. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>good to take him, her husband, once again. Her body missed him when she was away and nothing could satisfy that need as he could. That was probably why she had been so difficult over the political talks. Dimitri waited a moment, watched her face until he was certain she was ready, and then pressed into her. He groaned, neck strained and eye braced shut, but she could tell that he had wanted this just as much as she had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been days when they had fucked on that very table, caused it to rock and groan and give them pause for worry that they might break it in their passion. There were trained eyes on the door, worried one of the soldiers might hear them and walk in, misinterpreting their noises as a struggle with an intruder. That day was less like that. The length of Dimitri's body pressed into hers. His body rocked and ebbed gently like he feared breaking her if he went any harder. Still, his mouth was pressed into the crook of her neck, where his hot breath fogged down her skin between pleasured huffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth curled her fingers into his clothing. She needed to feel more of him. All of him. Later that night, she would have him again in their marital bed and get just that, but that wouldn't satisfy the hunger that picked at her seams just then. "Dimitri," she panted, mind returning to their discussions from earlier, "I...I don't need more soldiers…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nonsense," he purred into her ear in time with his cock hitting just the right spot that made her toes curl, "my wife will get what she needs."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to tell him that she needed him. She needed him by her side and in her home with her all the time. That she needed his mouth, and hands, and cock on her and in her to give to her everything she needed because it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she needed. But try as she might to speak, the only thing that came out was quivering little moans. Her mouth and tongue were both like mush under the perfection that was him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dimitri, I…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, Beloved," He leaned up to kiss her ear lobe, "I love you too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was in that confirmation of love that Byleth lost herself entirely in him. Her orgasm had been steadily building, but hearing those words tipped her over the edge. Her fingers dug into his skin while he rode her through it, throat hoarse with the repetition of his name until she finally eased back down against the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri was only moments behind. He pressed his mouth into hers, moans stifled as he finished. He hadn't pulled out, but then again, he hadn't since they married and she told him he didn't need to a little over a year ago. Once spent, he fully collapsed into her, hands tangled into her hair and eye trained on hers for any change in demeanor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, Dimitri." She said while she pushed back that lock of hair that always seemed to be in his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, this time warm and a little boyishly despite the fact that he was still inside her. "Do you think it will take this time?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth kissed his nose. "I certainly hope so. Seteth said I will stay here in Fhirdiad in the event that I become pregnant. It will be safer for me and the child to be with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimitri nodded. "Even if he didn't want you here, I would request it, or else I would return to Garreg Mach with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Byleth tugged her clothing back up her legs, she felt the stickiness dripping down her thighs and hesitated. Dimitri, who was tying up his trousers, looked over. Color drained from his face and he reached into his pocket for something. "I think I have a handkerchief somewhere." He pulled a square of starched linen with his initials embroidered in blue on one corner and handed it over. He was always prepared like that, whether it was for a tryst in the war room or in case she had a runny nose. She mopped up the bulk of the mess and pocketed the handkerchief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are we going to try again tonight?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It went without saying, but she asked anyway. Just to be sure. Just to tell him that she wanted to. Soldiers and money weren't things she needed; Garreg Mach had what it needed in spite of her protests. Above everything else, it was Dimitri. It was always him and only him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>As always, <a href="https://twitter.com/queenofthisdick">you can find me on Twitter.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>